Little Days!
by InsanePurpleLove
Summary: President Snow's grand-daughter want's revenge, and she shall get it! But as she was going to kill Peeta, Gale and Katniss, she brought the wrong laser with her... "WHY AM I SIX!" Poor Katniss... Now she has to look after a 5 year old Peeta and a 6 year old Gale... With the help of Haymitch and Effie of course! "May the odds be ever in your favor!"
1. Chapter 1

**This idea has been in my head for quite some time, so I decided to type it up! I hope you enjoy this! I do not own The Hunger Games and they might be quite OCC...**

**Also, sorry about mistakes and so on... And also, this will hopefully be updated daily, reviews are WELCOMED! Enjoy :3**

* * *

It was a summer day and Peeta, Katniss and Gale were in the meadow, watching the sun set. Three years has pasted since the rebellion and most of Panem was at peace, for once. For once they were at peace, for once. But something did slip their minds. Did they ever wonder what could have happened to Snow's grand daughter? Where she could be right now? Of course not, and that's why this is going to be an eventful night.

As Katniss held Peeta's hand, while resting her head on his shoulder, Gale stared at the sun set. All of them being completely at peace with the world for once. But then a female voice caught their attention. "Found you!" Came that voice as they looked behind them. Quickly standing up, everyone but the girl tensed up. "Who are you?" Asked Katniss as the girl gave her a sweet smile. With a little giggle, she took out a laser gun as Gale and Katniss quickly aimed an arrow at her. "This is called revenge for killing my grand father!" And with that she shot the gun before any of them had time to react. As Katniss quickly hid behind a rock, Gale and Peeta didn't have enough time to move.

Smoke cleared the area as Katniss got up from her position and looked around the area for Gale and Peeta, or that strange girl. But should couldn't find them, but instead she found two little boys. One looked exactly like Peeta, but a five year old version, while the other looked like Gale, but a six year old version. "Peeta? Gale?" Was all she could muster.

"Katniss, why are you so tall?" Asked the miniature Peeta as he quickly covered his mouth with his hands, "and how come my voice is so high pitched?" Laughing so hardly, Gale fell on the ground, clutching his stomach while closing his eyes. "Hahaha! Peeta, what-" but then he stopped as he realized what happened to his voice. Looking up with a horrified expression, Gale looked at his hands. "WHY AM I SIX!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Told you I will update! :3 thank you for the follows and the fav! Feel free to leave a review and last of all, sorry for mistakes and I do not own the hunger games!**

* * *

When Gale, Peeta and Katniss arrived at her home, they didn't expect to find Effie and Haymitch there. "Where did you get these kids?" Asked Haymitch as he took a gulp of his drink. "These 'kids' is Gale and Peeta," she replied as Haymitch spat out his alcohol while Effie almost fainted. "WHAT?!"

"I have no idea what happened, but we were zapped by a laser... Luckily Katniss manage to get to safety," said Peeta as he held Katniss' hand. "Your Peeta... And he's Gale...I can cope with that," muttered Haymitch as he began gulping down his drink now. "Goodness! We have to get you fixed!" Cried Effie as she fanned herself with her hand. "To much!" Sitting down on a sofa, Katniss gave out a sigh. "So what will we do now?" She asked as everyone thought for a moment. "I will look after them while you and Effie go to the Capital to see if they have any idea," said Haymitch as everyone agreed.

Now, listen to my advice. Never leave Haymitch with two kids that are under eight... Even if one has survived two hunger games and a rebellion and President Snow. Never leave them alone with Haymitch especially when he has alcohol with him... "So bored," muttered Gale as he just walked around the room. Katniss and Effie left an hour ago, and all that was left was Peeta, Gale and Haymitch. "Well, I'm going to bake," replied Peeta as he walked over to the kitchen. "Do what you want kid, just know that I wont be cleaning up your mess!" Yelled Haymitch as he fell on the sofa.

Time passed and Peeta made a total wreak of the kitchen, but we aren't focusing on that. Haymitch fell asleep, but his bottle of alcohol was left on a table, with no one to guard it. "What do you think it taste like?" Asked Gale as Peeta gave him a shrug. "Beats me... Want to try it?" Asked Peeta as Gale nodded his head. "Okay, shhh," said Peeta as he quietly went to the bottle and took it. "Quickly! Up stairs!" He half whispered, half shouted. Following his orders, Peeta and Gale arrived in Katniss' room.

"Ok, you go first!" Said Peeta as Gale nodded his head and drank some of the liquid. "So, what's it like?" Asked Peeta as Gale handed him the bottle. "Bitter," he replied as Peeta drank some as well.

"FIREWORKS!" Yelled Peeta as he threw toliet paper every where. "What?!" Yelled Haymitch as he woke up to see two little naked boys, throwing toilet paper every where. "WHAT ON EARTH!" He yelled as he quickly began chasing Peeta and Gale. "Pee! Quickly to den!" Yelled Gale as Peeta nodded his head. "Right back at you Poo!" Replied Peeta as both of them ran to the front door. "Not on my watch!" Yelled Haymitch as all three of them ran over to the door. But just then, it opened. The door opened reveling Katniss and Effie. "What is going on here?!"


End file.
